


Up After Noon

by UberDuper



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, but in love anyway, saizo is irritated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To think he could love a woman like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up After Noon

**Author's Note:**

> OTP

To a human being such as Saizo, Setsuna is a mystery.

She's lazy. She's clumsy. She's, quite frankly, not fit for her position. There are innumerable times when he, the _head_ of the clan, has to head to her room to wake her up well past noon. He has less kills under his belt than he has stories of her falling victim to yet another trap. And it's unthinkable as an honor-bound individual to even imagine all the times that he has seen her being scolded by Hinoka, Jakob, Takumi, Oboro, and even _Sakura_ for botching any operation that didn't involve fighting. Quite frankly, he shouldn't be able to stand her.

And yet... every time that he has to grab her shoulder to shake her awake, every time he finds her in a pit in the forest, every time he goes to reiterate to her that _no_ , even though Lady Hinoka said she was okay with it, it is not proper for a retainer to be fed by her liege... every single time, she looks up at him with that dopey smile on her face.

“Hey, Saizo.” She says, and Saizo has to look away because he's afraid that he'll lose his composure. He tries to be stern with her, he really does, but each time she lets out a quiet laugh at something he says, every time she smiles an honest smile at him, _especially_ when she thanks him for something that he clearly shouldn't be thanked for... his heart melts. Which is, quite frankly, somewhat concerning and not something he should be okay with.

But the very next day, without fail, Setsuna will be sleeping at noon when Saizo checks her room. And he'll grunt angrily, which will undoubtedly fail to wake her up. So he'll grab her upper arm and shake her, eyes narrowed in preparation. And she'll crack open those aqua eyes of her's, and the moment they lock with his', she'll smile and say:

“Hey Saizo.” And before he can react, she'll say, “I sure am glad you came to wake me up.” To which he'll have no response because _getting up at noon is not cute_ and yet she makes it work.

“Get up.” He'll say to her, arms crossed. She'll pull herself out of bed and begin to shed her nightgown in favor of the clothes that _Lady Hinoka_ has laid out for her _while he's still there_. So before she can finish, he'll have to leave the room and wonder how the hell he's falling for a woman like her.

 


End file.
